Repaying Debts
by Cameron Rosodell
Summary: Robear Bill decides to pay Panthro back for his good deeds.


"Where ya' off to?" Lion-o inquired. The weather was perfect; the serene feel of a light breeze, the clear sky, the coolness of the forest.

"Errands." the panther simply stated, and without any further words he jumped into the driver's seat of the Thundertank. With a low rumble, he drove in a very familiar direction - a path he had driven along quite frequently after the last events of their quest.

'_I wonder if they're onto me, yet..'_Panthro thought, but only for a moment as he was only seconds away from arriving at his destination. In the distance he could see the sugarfruit trees and the more-than-modern looking structures built by those adorable robots. Berbil territory.

Even before he had been able to get out of the vehicle, there were already berbils rolling out from hidden entrances, elated by his arrival.

"Pan-thro – it is nice to see you a-gain." they would try to exclaim with all their voice chips would allow them to. Their excitement was more shown off by the fact that they began to topple over the panther's arms, hanging and clinging to each of his limbs.

"Gah, you guys!" Panthro chuckled. He was damned to the soft spots he had for the berbils. It would make one wonder whether if this was Panthro's true nature, or if the berbils had that much control over him..

"It's nice to see you all, too. Where is Bill?"

"He is in the main buil-ding. Would you like to be escorted?"

"It's fine, my friends." the panther smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality; I always feel welcome here."

Panthro walked towards the building they were speaking of, having only entered it a few times despite the many visits he made. "Bill? You in here, buddy?" he called out, peeking around the corners of the halls and rooms, eventually hearing sparks from behind a metal door. He knocked.

Only a few seconds after, Robear Bill, tools in hand, opened the door with a quick button's press, the door's movement so fast that Panthro could feel the air whiff over his face. "Pan-thro. Wel-come.. I am so-rry. I was not ex-pec-ting you! I ac-tu-a-lly have some-thing I would like to dis-cuss with you. Please. Come in."

Panthro's lips curved into a smile, a hand self-consciously trailing up to stroke his beard as he made his way inside the room. The door closed just as he entered, the locks heard. "Hm? What's wro—" he stumbled.

Bill was nudging his nose into the panther's crotch, setting his work tools off to the side. "Please do not be a-larmed. I would like to re-turn and show gra-ti-tude for sa-ving the ber-bils."

Panthro, of course, had tried to protest. His cheeks flushed a heavy shade. "I—no, Bill, it's.. it's fine! You don't have to..! We're only f-friends!" he would have pushed the other away with a force, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. In guilt, it.. it was rather arousing.

"Ro-bear Bill thinks we are more than just friends, Pan-thro." the robot said plainly. How he wished he could've spoken as fluid as regular Thunderans. It would have sounded much sincere, Bill thought. But at least, unlike other robots, berbils were capable of thought and emotion.

Ignoring Panthro's pleas, the robot brought both his hands up to work over Panthro's bottomwear. It was difficult for him, due to his metallic hands, but he got the job done. Exposing the panther's girth he could only feel heat from his own excitement. The small crush from when they had met, had developed into something greater.

"A-ah.. really.. you don't need to do this, Bill.." Panthro groaned, suddenly feeling a warm wetness lathering over the tip of his length. Since when did the berbils have tongues? Was there anything else he should've known about? He looked down, now seeing what exactly was going on. Bill's mouth – it had opened up as if a small sliding compartment, and a silver, sleek tendril had slid out, now working over the panther's length.

"I can see that you en-joy this, Pan-thro. I will not stop un-til you are ful-ly sa-tis-fied." he said.  
>The upside to speaking via voice chips is that he could speak with his mouth busy.<p>

The tongue began to glide along the underside of Panthro's cock, leaving a trail of unknown, though safe liquid. It was obviously there to give humanistic effect of an actual tongue muscle. Bill, rather aroused himself, began to exhibit more unfolding mysteries of the berbil culture. Below him, if Panthro looked, he would've seen a slot similar to Bill's mouth, only now at the base of the berbil's crotch. A different "tendril" began to protrude from said slot, a just-as-metallic looking berbil appendage. Dripping, to boot.

"Bill.." Panthro could only mutter, his face wincing a bit at the sudden flourish of pleasure that shot waves up his spine, making the big lug shiver in a taste of ecstasy. "..so this is how you guys.." he trailed off, as it was obvious as to where he was going with this. His legs shook a bit, unable to keep himself up when the feelings of adrenaline, lust, and pleasure began to attack his nervous system.

Bill took note of that, and although his arms had been significantly smaller than Panthro's, he managed to push him down against the metal flooring of the locked room that they were in, careful so that he didn't land on any of the tools he set aside. The berbil walked round briefly, straddling the panther so that his back was facing him as he lay there on the floor, Bill now leaning over the panthro in the classic 69. His tongue began to work over the now-throbbing panther member once more, only this time his mouth slot opened up enough to make a tight, snug fit over Panthro's girth. Bill began to go down on him.

"W.. what in.. Thundera.." the overtaken panther groaned, eyes rolling up in titillation, the berbil's mouth not feeling the cold and metallic feel that he had expected. It was warm, flesh-like, moist. And now it had been bobbing over his throbbing length, only to coax pre to drip from it and into Bill's mouth and some spilling over the panther's abdomen. He had given in by this point. Looking forward though, he saw Bill's own length hanging over him.

The robot was too short to have Panthro at the same position to return the favor of Bill's attention, but he could reach far enough with his arm to take a hold of Bill's robot length, wrapping around it gently with his hand, beginning to stroke and pump on it in a daze. He couldn't believe the thing he didn't know about these robots. He couldn't believe the things he was doing as of now, overall. The same slick, thick liquid continued to drip out of Bill's 'appendage', only now mover profusely over Panthro's chest and abdomen, beginning to soak him.

"That feels good, Pan-thro. You do not have to.." Bill's voice was more shrill than usual, mixed in with the slurps and lewd sounds heard from his version of a blowjob. As Panthro's length made its way into his mouth, his tongue continued to slither along the underside as the robear mouth manipulated a light suction as he bobbed his head back and forth onto the panther's cock, savoring the pre-cum he got in return.

"Please, Pan-thro. Let Ro-Bear Bill make you feel e-ven bet-ter." he said, lifting himself off of the panther. As he stood up Panther could take in everything now, seeing the two new "muscles" formed at Bill's mouth and groin. It was surreal - and Panthro had to admit, Bill's length was huge, if not bigger than his own. How the hell did the berbils hide something like that? But in the midst of his thinking he could feel himself being rolled over by familiar robot digits, and suddenly he was pulled up by his hips onto his fours, and a soft, slick touch was felt at his backside..

Panthro blinked, letting out a groan. He found it hard to be in such a position when.. when something like this had never been done to him. "W-what, wait.. Bill, what are you—"

Bill had pulled Panthro's tail, revealing a tight panther pucker that was obviously his target. Moving his face closer, he began to prod and lick at it with his tendril of a tongue, slicking it up with the mysterious fluids that seemed to be abundant. "Ro-bear Bill will make Pan-thro feel a-ma-zing.."

And moments after, the robear had propped himself up, metallic hands grasping Panthro's sides, and suddenly, with a steady move forward, he began to rub his cock's hard tip against the panther's virgin tailhole. "Re-lax, Pan-thro.. it will be.. a tight fit.."

Panthro was shivering in between delight and fear. He could find no more will to resist, as he now submitted to his berbil friend in such a manner that caused him to feel almost violated. He almost forgot that this was only happening because it was felt that he needed to be shown gratitude to for helping with saving the berbils.

And suddenly, a slow thrust was given, and Panthro's groans grew louder. "A-ah..! Bill.. it's too big - it won't fit, it.. ah!" he struggled, only able to keep his legs up now. His arms gave out on him, as his chest, covered in the berbil's liquid from before, now lay flat on the cold metal flooring.

Face down, ass up.

His arms wanted to reach back, and as they did they found themselves placing at his own ass cheeks, spreading them to make it an easier time for Bill. "…" Panthro was groaning, blushing, wanting. Bill needn't hold his tail anymore, as he raised it high enough himself. The panther's body was giving into the natural feelings of ecstasy.

Bill began to thrust inside, the tight fit affecting his pleasure sensory system go haywire. The same liquid began to spew out into Panthro's walls, and almost mercilessly the berbil started to speed up, once knowing that Panthro had wanted it, beginning to slam into the panther's rump.

"Fu-fuck.. why does it feel so.. g-good.." Panthro cried out, "..p-please, don't stop, Bill.. don't.."

"..I do not plan to, Pan-thro. You are mine now."

Bill began to make long, hard thrusts into the panther now, the sounds of their love filling the room. It was good that it was soundproof; as they probably would've roused the attention of the whole village.

"I'm.. I'm cumming, Bill..!" he moaned loudly, and without even touching himself once he began to shoot a thick, white fluid against the floor as he was being pummeled into. His cock resumed throbbing, still turned on by the enjoyment he felt from Bill's hard cock invading his cherrypopped hole.

The orgasm Panthro experienced only tightened his walls around Bill's girth, forcing the robot to reach his climax as well, rapidly pumping into the Panther's entrance, fluids spilling inside to the brim until it managed to leak from the outside.

It was over.

And slowly, Bill began to back up, his tongue concealing itself again, along with his robot member, and despite the new "spit-shine" the robot's armor got, he looked perfectly normal.

Panthro, on the other hand.. he was still in the same position, ass up in the air, leaking the berbil's juice as he panted, eventually rolling onto his back, naked. His fur was damp, he had been sweating, his ass had been ravaged by one of his closest friends; now a bit more than just a friend.

But he was satisfied.


End file.
